monsterhighfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Belinda Gorgon
'''Belinda "Linda" Gorgon '''is the rebellious daughter of Euryale. Linda is created by SabbyFangirl24. Monster Parent Euryale (/jʊˈraɪəliː/; Greek: Εὐρυάλη, English translation: "far-roaming"), in Greek mythology, was the second eldest one of the Gorgons, three vicious sisters with brass hands, sharp fangs, and hair of living, venomous snakes. She and her sister Stheno, were immortal, where as Medusa was mortal. In some versions of mythology, Euryale also had the ability to turn anyone to stone with her gaze. They were daughters of primordial sea god and goddess Phorcys and Ceto, who personified the dangers of the sea. In many stories, Euryale is noted for her bellowing cries, particularly in the tale of Medusa's death at Perseus' hands. Character Personality Belinda likes breaking the rules for her own liberty. She does not take orders from everyone and is not afraid to speak about what's on her mind and about her opinions. She might seem a bit blunt but she is actually kind when it comes to friends and family and just wants to have fun while she can. She enjoys trying to things and takings risks and she claims that doing those things is an opportunity to live life to the fullest. She might not be the brightest flower around but she does know how to handle things her own way. Linda can get in detention sometimes because of her teenage rebellious. She isn't afraid to fight back when people annoys her but at the same time, she would just like some peace and quiet around her. Belinda doesn't believe in many things and doesn't fear much. She became brave throughout video games that include blood and zombies so that's pretty much what helped her cope through her fears. She can be quite careless sometimes and shrugs off whatever is bothering her so that she could focus on the things that actually interests her in life. Appearance As a Gorgon, Belinda must wears sunglasses so that she wouldn't stone anyone but her sunglasses are dark green. Her hair is brownish-red and her snakes come out from behind her neck and they are yellow at first then they become green near the head. She has the same skin-tone as her cousin, Deuce but it is lighter. She also has a tongue of a snake and little fangs. Relationships Family Euryale is Belinda's mother but her father is unknown. Her mother claims that she had a divorce with Belinda's father, who was a normie but since this is Belinda, she doesn't believe it. Deuce Gorgon is Belinda's cousin, son of Medusa and Viperine Gorgon as well, who is the daughter of Stheno. Linda doesn't have a close relationship with Deuce despite they see each other quite often when their parents drag them along to the other's house for a visit and they attend the same school. Viperine and Belinda can talk about personal things sometimes but Linda isn't always interested. Friends Ryssa Doll and Aura O'Wisp are Belinda's best friends. They are the only ones who seems to be able to reach out to Belinda and make her less careless from time to time. The trio are close as friends and Belinda sometimes says that she is glad to call them her "sisters from other monsters". They all trust each other a lot and stand up for each other. They are all capable of cheering each other up when they are upset as well and are always there for each other. Cleo de Nile is "frenemies" with Belinda. They don't talk much but when they do, it's always Cleo coming to Linda because she wants to complain about Deuce. The young gorgon finds this very annoying and can easily call Cleo a "nuisance". Clawd Wolf is seen a few times talking to Belinda about things she is interested in and they are sometimes paired up in class so that helps them get closer as friends. Operetta is Belinda's very good friend and when Ryssa and Aura are not around, it's always Operetta who hangs out with her. Romance Linda is single but claims that she isn't interested when she is actually available but hasn't found the "perfect" guy yet. In her case, Belinda isn't quite sure if any boy had ever have a crush on her before and she had never dated. Her friends say that they are going to put her up to speed-dating but Linda finds that very unnecessary. Outfits Basic WIP Dead Tired TBA Notes *Her birthday is on December 27th. *The name "Belinda" means beautiful snake in Greek. Gallery Coming Soon Category:Euryale Category:Females Category:Snake Category:Original Characters Category:GirlX's Original Characters